Quality Time
by VanillaTheRabbit
Summary: -Title&Desc changed!-  It's days like this when Knuckles feels like he could be a misanthropist. Especially for a certain bat - whose strangely been acting more battier than usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever story. I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else sorry lol. This isn't going to be a long story, I think maybe two or 3 chapters. I really hope you all enjoy and if you like it! Just to let you all know, Knuckles and Rouge will not be the only ones in this story.. Please review to me what you think ! I really must know! If it sucks, or if it's just alright, or if was great! Please, do tell! Thanks.**

* * *

**_A Knuckles and Rouge Story_**

Knuckles was sitting back, leaning on the Master Emerald, with his eyes closed. It was a beautiful, bright and clear day. Knuckles seemed to be enjoying the nice peace and quiet day on Angel island. Even though he did at times hate being all alone, today he just wanted to sit back and relax all day. Too bad his wish couldn't be granted.

"Hey Knuckie, long time no see." Rouge said sitting on the emerald.

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked up to see her above him. He quickly stood and looked at the beautiful bat. To his surprise she wasn't wearing her usual heart suit. She was just wearing a simple white T-shirt and plain light blue, tight jeans. Her shirt was tucked in her jeans. He then looked up to her face and saw that she was smiling at him. "What are you doing here batgirl?" he asked her.

"I just thought I'd see how my favorite echidna was doing.." She replied to him.

"What are you _really_ doing here Rouge?" he asked her. "Come to steal the Master Emerald again?" he said putting up his fists.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing my suit."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do I look like I'm ready to steal your precise Emerald?" she said to him. She was right. He always sees her in her suit whenever she's after something.

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you. I just came by to visit."

Knuckles stared at he confused. "Why?"

Rouge frowned. "Because..."

"Because...?" He said urging her to go on.

"Because... I missed you!" She said happily.

Knuckles shot an even more confused look at her. "Wha-" He was interuppted when she gave him a huge tight hug. Knuckles blushed at her sudden movement, but quickly shook it off. "Hey.. get off of me!" he yelled trying to get her off.

Rouge pulled away from him. She gave him a trusting smile that Knuckles has not seen for a long, long time. Knuckles still stared at her confused. He then noticed she started walking away down the steps.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He yelled to her.

"Exploring." she simply said. Knuckles was now seriously really confused. She comes, hugs, and now wants to explore.. What the heck! Girls are such an enigma most of the time.

He then noticed how far she's gotten already. "Hey.." He said reaching out to her. He looked back to the M.E. He couldn't just leave it there! Someone can snab it! But Rouge.. there is no way he's gonna let her wander around by herself. He cursed to himself and ran to catch up with her.

Once he finally caught up with her, he stopped right in front of her. Rouge raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What are YOU doing!?" He yelled. "I have a master emerald to protect and there's no way I'm letting you go out there on your own."

"I didn't know you cared. "She smiled at him. Knuckles just rolled his eyes. "Look, I can take care of myself. You can go ahead and watch your precise emerald. I'll be fine.." She said walking passed him, but Knuckles grabbed her arm.

"No, your staying with me where I can watch both you and the emerald."

"Then why don't you take the emerald with you." She said.

"I can't do that! The island will fall."

Rouge then suddently pulled her arm away from him. "Your not the boss of me echidna! I can do whatever I please. If I want to explore, I'm gonna explore!" She spat at him and continued walking away.

Knuckles then shouted to where he was standing "This is my island Rouge! You may do whatever you please elsewhere, but not here! Not in my territory!"

Rouge shouted back without looking back "Your territory or not, I'm still going Knucklehead!"

Knuckles ran a couple steps but stopped. He looked back in the direction of the M.E, back to Rouge. He sighed and cursed to himself again while running to catch up with Rouge.

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge continued to walk in the deep forest, not saying one word to each other. Rouge was very happy to know that this forest was really quiet. Back in the city she always hears talking, mechanical objects moving, and other crap. She hated it some of the time, but other times she didn't really care. Rouge smiled to herself enjoying the silence until Knuckles spoke up. 

"We should be reaching a lake soon." He said.

Rouge didn't answer but kept walking ahead. Of course Knuckles must know where everything is on this island. Something then clicked in her head. "Hey Knuckles?"

"What?" He said a little crudely.

"You know everything and where everything is on this island right?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do."

Rouge walked up to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "You think you can give me a little tour?" She smiled at him.

Knuckles became nervous since she was so close to him. "Uh.. sure.." He said. "But I'm only going to show you the places I go to most of the time. Once we're done, do you promise me that you'll leave?" He asked her.

Rouge frowned once she heard that. She didn't want to leave. She actually scheduled this to spend a whole day with him. She just got here! Why does he want her to leave! "No." She simply said.

"What?"

"No, I actually plan on staying here for the rest of the day."

"WHAT! Why?" He yelled. He was still leading her to the big lake.

"Because, it's nice and quiet here." She told him. _"And I want to spend this day with you..."_ She thought to herself.

"Thats it? Because it nice and quiet? Thats why you came here?"

Rouge placed her left hand on her chin. "Well... I did want to see if there were any gorgeous jewels around here. You think you can show me some?" She asked.

Knuckles felt anger rising up inside him. "You came here... because you wanted jewels? Well I'd hate to burst your bubbles batgirl, but there aren't any anywhere around here." He stopped moving and turned around to face her. "So I guess that means you can leave now right?"

"Wrong. I still want you to show me around."

Knuckles gave her a cold glare. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why do you want to look around? I told you that there wasn't any jewels around here. Why do you even want to stay here? I thought we were rivals.. I thought you only come here for my Emerald. What are you up too Rouge?"

Rouge sighed. "I came because... because.. I.." Rouge then lowered her head.

"Because you what?"

"I... because I-" Rouge was interuppted when they both heard a huge splash. Knuckles and Rouge both looked at each other for a second before running as fast as they can to the nearby lake.

* * *

**_Angel Island Lake_**

Once they arrived at the lake Rouge couldn't help but look at it in awe. The lake was very beautiful. There was a big waterfall on the otherside of it. The sun also made the lake sparkle making it look even more beautiful. It seemed fresh, so it was drinkable. Rouge then turned back to the noise she heard a couple minuts ago and began looking around. She saw Knuckles already doing the same thing. They didn't see anything, but the ocean and they knew the culprit was hiding.

"Show yourself!" Knuckles yelled. "I know your here!"

Seconds later they both saw a small figure rise up from the lake. The sun was really bright, so they couldn't really see who it was. It soon sarted swimming closer to them. Knuckles and Rouge got into there fighting position ready what this thing is and what it will do. As the figure got closer automatically reconized him...

"Charmy?!!?!" They both said.

"Hey guys! How are you!" Charmy said happily.

Neither of them answered, just stared confused at the bee.

"There you are Charmy, I thought we lost you!" A familiar voice yelled. Knuckles and Rouge both looked up at the cliff to see two figures known as Vector and Espio.

"Vector, Espio?" Knuckles said confused. "What are all doing here?" he asked them.

"We came to see you!" Charmy said. Espio then came down into the water.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked.

Espio popped his head out and started swimming over next to Charmy. "Because since your one of our good friends, we haven't seen you in a long time, so we decided to pay a little visit." Charmy said.

"Why didn't you guys just meet me where the M.E is?"

"We did, but you wern't there so we went in search for you." Espio said.

"HEY! Guys!" Vector yelled from the top of the cliff. Everyone looked up at him. "How do I get down from here..."

"Just jump!" Charmy yelled.

Espio sweatdropped. "I don't think that will bee a good idea.." He said..

"What!!?" Vector yelled. "I can't hear you, speak up!"

"JUMP!" Charmy yelled louder.

"Well... alright.. here I come.." He said about ready to jump.

Knuckles, Rouge and Espio panicked and climbed a tree. Charmy stood there confused at what they were doing. "What are you gu-" He couldn't finish when a huge wave came splashing all over him.

All three just sweatdropped as they saw this. Vector then popped his head out of the water and saw the three coming down from the tree. He wondered why they were up there for a second, but shrugged it off and started swimming to land. When he came he saw Charmy knocked out near a tree. "What happened to him?" He said pointing to Charmy."

"He's just... ya know... lying there.." Espio said.

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, well Knuckles.." He said looking at Rouge. "It looks like your not alone."

Knuckles looked at Rouge, then blushed. "Uhh... well... she came here."

"I didn't know we were interuppting something."

"Your not!" Knuckles yelled. "Nothing has happened. I was just showing her around is all."

"Oh, we're not interuppting anything, a date?" Vector continued.

"No!"

"Okay then! I guess you won't mind us joing you!" He said.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

Vector smiled. "Yes, we haven't seen you in a long time Knuckles and today is our only free time. So we decided to spend that day with you." Espio nodded his head agreeing with Vector.

Rouge frowned. She was really hoping to spend this hole day with Knuckles alone, but I guess thats not happening. Today was her only free day as well, and she has no choice.

Knuckls turned to Rouge and saw that she was not smiling at Vector, who was smiling back at her. He then sighed thinking she wanted them to stay. "Okay, you can come with us. we're doing a tour around this place so yes, you can come."

"Oh cool a tour!" Charmy yelled. He seemed to gain consiousness.

"Alright everyone." Knuckles said. "Lets go." And with that, they all started walking in a differant direction another place.

"Where are we going this time Knuckie?" Rouge asked.

"There's this place I always go to to think. It's a cliff with a really nice view."

Rouge smiled. "This is like a vacation, but only in one day."

"Yeah I know!" Charmy said happily flying right next to Rouge.

"Yes, and once we get there you better not try and funny stuff Charmy!" Vector yelled.

"Hehehehehehe..."

* * *

**Alright guys, I'm going to end it here! Please write to me and tell me what you think please! I must know. This is my first time, so I must know. Thank you. Hope you like it guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking so long. I completetly forgot about this. It's only been like what...3 months? Or 4..**

**Hi! I hope you all enjoy this next one! I know you guys are probably wondering why the Chaotix team are here, don't worry. I've thought ahead and know what to do. Oh..and there's- actually I'm not gonna say it. It will spoil the story...Okay here we go!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix team were walking to this special place Knuckles always visits. Rouge turned her head to the Chaotix team. It seems Vector and Charmy were bickering silenty about something, and Espio was ignoring them, but still at there side. She couldn't help but frown. I guess spending the hole day with Knuckles was out of the question, but maybe she can still at least talk to him privetly. Not much though because knowing the Chaotix, they will just butt into the conversation. And thats when a question came to mind:

"How long are you guys planning on staying here?" She asked the Chaotix.

Vector and Charmy stopped their bickering and looked at her. "All day!" Vector said happily. Rouge frowned, and Knuckles as well.

"And you?" He asked her.

Rouge looked back up to him still frowning. "I was planning on staying all day as well." Knuckles frowned even more now. No one saw since he was in front leading them.

Espio took notice to Rouge frown. "Something wrong, Rouge?" He asked her.

She sighed, "I'm fine."

Knuckles looked back at Rouge and saw her upset look. He raised an eyebrow wondering why she's so upset all of a sudden.

_Bam!_

"Ow!!" Knuckles shouted as he bumped his head into a tree.

Everyone heard the noise and looked at Knuckles. "Careful there, Knuxster." Vector told him.

"Don't call me that!! It's Knuckles!" he yelled and made sure to avoid the trees to continue on.

Charmy then took this time go walts up next to Knuckles. He gave a huge grin at him and kept that grin until he would notice. Of course, Knuckles did and raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?"

"Hi!" He said out of the blue.

Knuckles stared confused. "Uhh...hi?"

"How are you?" He continued.

"Good?"

"Cool! I'm good too! Do you like me?" He asked.

_"What?"_

"Do you like me?" He asked again.

"...sure?"

"Cool, I like you too! Do you like mustard with your french fries?"

"Charmy...whats with-"

"Do you?"

"No.. I do-"

"Great, me too. Are you gay or straight?"

Knuckles was fed up with this now. "Okay, what the hell. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I was playing a game with you until we've reached the cliff." He smiled.

Knuckles frowned. "It seems you managed to kill 3 minutes. Thanks a lot..." He said sarcastically.

Charmy of course didn't see it. "Your welcome! Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No."

"Aww...How about now?"

"No..."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

While Charmy and Knuckles were 'chatting', Rouge couldn't help but frown at the little annoying bee. _"That damn bee can never stop talking, can he? He needs to learn to grow up. Even little Cream is more mature than he is."_ She growled a little at him, then sighed._ "Why am I even mad at him in first place...he did nothing wrong."_ Rouge then turned to Knuckles who was looking straight ahead. She could only see the back of his head but with Charmy annoying him she could feel his angered facial expression. Her anger vanished as she now felt a little sad. _"Why is it that whenever I try to get close to you it always ends up ruined?" _She thought, asking herself that. She wasn't able to continue an longer as she was interuppted by a yell. Knuckles's yell to be exact...

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE!" He yelled at Charmy.

He started Charmy as he quickly flew back behind Espio. "He's scary when he's angry.." He whispered to Espio. Espio didn't say anything.

"We're here!" Knuckles said, but in a rude way since he was still angry at Charmy.

Everyone else looked ahead as they saw a clearing. Once they finally got out of the huge forest they saw a huge wide cliff. Rouge ran to the edge of the cliff and gasped at what she saw. Trees, trees, and more trees, everywhere all around. Rouge could feel a real cool breeze blowing all around her and also the trees. She also took notice at how quiet this place was. All you can really hear are the leave of the trees blowing against each other.

Knuckles walked up and stood beside her.

Vector and his crew walked up to edge of the cliff and also took this time to admire it. "Hmm...looks nice...okay whats next?" Vector asked.

"So what do you think?" He asked her.

Rouge smiled. "Beautiful." She simply said.

"I said what's next." Vector tried getting his attention.

"Yeah, I love coming here. Good place to just stop and think." He said. He then looked up at the sky and frowned. "It's still early, I usally come here around sunset. It make this view look a hundred times better." He told her.

"Then maybe we should come back."

"If you want to, we can."

"Really..." She turned to face him. "Whatever happened to 'what are you doing on my island, Bat-girl? Get out of my island!'"

"I never told you to get out of my island."

"Ahem! Where are we going next!?" Vector yelled.

"Well, by the looks on your face you wanted me out of here. And the Chaotix."

Knuckles frowned. "I just wanted to spend this day alone today."

"What the heck!? Guys someone's coming!"

"And do you still want that?"

"Well--Oof!" He was interuppted when Charmy jumped on his back. Knuckles turned his head around to Charmy. "Charmy! What the hell are you doing! Get off of me!"

"Maybe if you at least took the time to look at Vector he was trying to tell you something! Look!" Charmy pointed in the air of cliff.

Knuckles and Rouge took a step closer and indeed saw that there was something coming. "What is that?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles however instantly reconized that figure and paled. "Nooo...please noo..."

"What is it?" Rouge said. When she looked back to the flying figure, realization triggered inside and she frowned.

Vector and Espio also reconized it too.

"What do you think it is?" Charmy asked Knuckles who was still on top of him.

Anger boiled up in Knuckles. "Get offa me you idiot!" Charmy quickly listened.

As the ship got closer, a powerful wind came as everyone all backed up away from the flying aircraft so it can land. Once it was fully landed, 4 familiar figures came out of it.

"YES!" Knuckles yelled, answering Rouge earlier question.

"Hey guys! Hows it going!" He ignored Knuckles outburst.

_"Sonic..."_ Knuckles and Rouge thought.

* * *

**I guess I'll end it here. I really apologize for taking so long people. I have completely forgotten I had a account. Well, I'm back now, and going to update this as soon as possible. I mean there's only like 2 chapters left after this...**

**I don't know about this chapter though. I don't think you guys will like it. I can FEEL it. Can you just review to me and tell me how this was? Glady appreciated... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again you guys!! I just got permission from my friend that I can create her new story for her. I wanted to do it because she already has 6 stories that aren't even complete yet so if she created a new one she would have serious work to do, which I know you viewers would not like since she updates late all the time. So do I, but I've been busy...She's just lazy.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter you guys...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

"What are _you_ all doing here?!" Knuckles exclaimed, now even more disapointed.

Sonic smiled. "We were all worried about ya'. We haven't heard from you in months." And thats when Sonic took notice to the other beside him. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked Rouge and the Chaotix. The other three came out of the X-tornado and stopped behind Sonic also taking notice to the others thata already were with Knuckles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blue guy...and the yellowish, goldish, brownish fox, pinky, and my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law..." Vector said while smiling. Espio seemed to be the only one to give him a glare at that.

"We came here to see Knuckles too!!" Charmy answered happily.

"Really? What a wierd coincidence." Sonic said.

"Yeah, and we would have gotten here sooner if Shadow hadn't jumped off the X-tornado. We searched for hours for him, but eventually gave up. He was complaining throughout the hole ride about coming here.." Amy told them whle shrugging.

Rouge snorted at that. _"Same ol' Shadow..."_ She thought.

"Well Sonic," Knuckles said, "it really was nice of you to come and all but it's getting late, you really should get going now..." He finished while giving the most fakest smile he can muster.

Sonic grinned and walked up to him with Amy close behind. "Aww, but we just got here. Relax buddy, we won't be here long." Sonic said while padding his back, which made Knuckles frown.

"Were you guys here all day?" Cream curiously asked.

"Yes, I've came here in the morning." Rouge said. "And the Chaotix soon after."

"Wow, thats funny. We all just so happened to choose this day to hang with Knuckles. That's pretty amazing and akward at the same time." Tails said to everyone.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing alright.." Rouge mumbled sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Amy looked over to Knuckles. "Soo, what have you guys been doing all day?"

"I was showing everyone around."

"Even though I could have done it myself..." Rouge stepped in while crossing her hands.

Knuckles looked at her. "I already told you, Rouge, you shouldn't be wandering around all by yourself. It's dangerous in this forest."

"Really now? We've been walking in these woods all day and haven't seen dangerous at all. And besides, like I said earlier to you, _I can take care of myself!_"

Tails stepped back a little beside Cream._ "I haven't seen Rouge in years and yet she still has that attitude of hers. We should stay away from her."_ Tails whispered in her ear. Cream simply nodded.

Cheese smiled. "Chao, chao!" It cheered.

Knuckles growled and started walking up to her. "That's because they don't come out until dark, and I'm pretty possitive that you wouldn't have what it takes to defeat them since you don't have your suit with you."

Rouge frowned knowing he was somewhat right. "Suit or no suit, I still have what it takes."

Sonic gave a small snort and pretended to sneeze. Amy gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

Amy gave a small giggle. "Yeah, she really is stubborn."

"Fine! Have it your way then! Get killed by something bigger than you, see if I care!" Knuckles yelled while crossing his hands and looking away from her.

"Oooh, I don't know about that, Knuckles. I'm pretty sure you care a lot about Rouge. After _all_ those times you've talked about Rouge to me I'm you must have some interest in her. And what about all those times you save her?" Sonic said while grinning. He was lying, but also trying to help them in a way. This also seemed to spark Rouge's attention.

"What! I've never- you stay out of this, hedgehog!"

"Oh no. Please do continue. I would just _love_ to hear how much he cares about me." Rouge smiled at Knuckles

Knuckles couldn't help but blush for a second, but only a second. He was just being too stubborn to admit he actually does care. " I never said anything to anybody that I cared!"

"You don't have to, Knuckles. You react differantly around her." Tails chipped in.

"Shut up, fox! No one was talking to you!" Knuckles was seriouly getting pissed. Tails frowned.

"Hey! Don't talk to Tails like that! He didn't do anything to you!" Charmy yelled.

"You shut up too!"

Charmy gasped. He soon felt tears coming to his eyes and starting ballin'. "Waaaa! Knuckles hates me!" He cried on Espio's sholder. Espio didn't move and inch. He just stood there with one of his eyes twitching.

"Okay people, thats enough! Or Knuckles might end up ringing all of our necks. Let him cool down." Vector told everyone in a serious tone.

"I agree with Mr. Vector." Cream said.

"Y'know Cream...you can start calling me dad if you want..." Vector blushed and grinned while rubbing his head. That caused another glare from Espio. Charmy still was crying on him too. Cream just smiled at him, not trying to be direspectful.

"Yeah, lets just drop this it's getting really dark out." Amy said noticing the sun going down.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Tails asked.

"No way! We just got her like 10 minuts ago! I'm staying. We can all hang out by the Emerald." Sonic said.

Something then clicked right in Knuckles mind. "The Emerald! Guys, we have to go back to the shrine! The Emerald could be taken already!"Knuckles shouted.

Rouge laughed. "Relax, Knuckie. You said the whole island will fall if the Emerald is moved s I'm sure it's fi-" She just had to go and say that because now...the whole island began shaking.

"You were saying!?" Knuckles yelled to Rouge. She only gave him a slight worried glance back at him, to preoccupied with what's going on.

"W-what is h-happening!?!?" Tails freaked. Everyone and everything was starting to shake uncontrollably, causing most of them to lose there balance. Amy did, but Sonic was quick to to react and caught her. Cream, since she was next to the fox, held on to him and Tails the same. Cheese was practically in tears now, holdong on for dear life. Cream looked over to the edge of the cliff to find them moving. She was gonna say something but Vector beat her.

"We're going dooooown!!!" He yelled as held on tightly to Espio, which annoyed him even further.

Since they were out in the open, no one really had anything to grab onto, so since the island was falling they kept being lifted up into air for some seconds which was seriously scaring Amy and Cream. An idea popped into Knuckles head. He raised his sharp claws in the air, which so happened to sparkle once he did, and through a strong punch in the ground. He turned to Amy and Sonic. "Quick you guys! Hold on to me!" Sonic simply nodded, held on tighter to Amy and pulled her over to Knuckles. Sonic grabbed his other hand and crawled a little closer to him to be safe once they land. "I knew I shouldn't have left!!" Knuckles yelled.

The Chaotix were still in a bit of pickle. They didn't have anything to grab onto. "Aaah! What are we gonna do, team! Nooo! We're gonna die!!" Vector freaked. Then he felt himself being lifted up into the air again. "Oh nooo! Not again! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna- hey, how come I'm not moving...?" He looked up and saw Cream and Rouge, and Cheese lifting him up. Espio was saved by Tails. Charmy was still crying, but in Espio's arms. Vector smiled. "I'm saved!!! And by my daughter-in-law!!" He cheered. Cream just sweatdropped while Rouge glared at him for not saying anything about her helping him too.

"Will you shut up with that!!" Espio yelled, who was threatening to kick him. Tails sweatdropped at this. something then happened to click in Tails head at that moment. He looked over to the X-tornado, it was seriosuly on the verge of tipping over. He gasped and quickly flew to it, dropping Espio and Charmy into it. He flew to the front seat and started it. He quickly flew into the air in a breeze and stopped to watch the falling island.

The island landed with a huge sound and rumble which caused Knuckles hole body to shake, along with Sonic and Amy's. Since they were a little to close to the edge, the water came in. All three of them looked and saw a huge wave coming in. All three of there mouths literally dropped to the floor. "Holy c-crap!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic!!!" Amy shouted while nuzzling deep into Sonic's shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-" They all screamed unil the water splashed them all away. Apparently, Knuckles punch in the ground wasn't deep enough for them to stay so, yes, they were all splashed away. They were being pulled back into the forest. Knuckles quickly grabbed onto a tree and held on tightly with both hands. Sonic did the exact same thing, while still holding Amy. They stayed like until the water went down.

Knuckles got down on his knees and was breathing heavily. "You guys alright?" He asked Sonic and Amy.

"Yeah, we're fine.."

Once they caught there breath they stood up. Knuckles looked up and saw the other coming back down to the ground.

"We have to go back to the Emerald! Tails, let me on your X-tornado!" Knuckles said.

"Okay, get on!"

Knuckles ran and jumped on the side of the Tornado. "Alright, lets go!"

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. "I'm going too!" And he jumped on the same side Knuckles was on.

"Hey! Since Espio and Charmy are in there, I'm going too!"

"Okay, get in the back of the seat." Tails told him.

"Well, there's no way I'm being left behind so I'm going too." Amy said while jumping on the otherside of the Tornado's wing. Cream silently joined her. Rouge said nothing either and jumped in with the girls.

Tails looked back at the others. "You all ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes!! Just go already!" Knuckles yelled. His patience wearing thin.

Tails gave a small sigh and flew into the air. He pressed a green button to close the glass hatch, but soon realized he couldn't. "Huh?" He looked back and realized that Vector's upper body was to big. He sighed again and decided to just leave it open. Within another second, they all flew off to the Emerald shrine.

* * *

It was now already dark out, much to Knuckles dissapointment. Once they made it, which was only like a 30 second ride...they all noticed that the Emerald was in fact, still there. It was moved out of it's place, but still there. 

"It's still there..." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, and I don't see anyone either." Espio said while looking around.

"Hurry up and land this thing, I wanna look around." Knuckles told Tails. He quickly complied and did so. Once the X-tornado landed, everyone got out of it and looked up to the Emerald that was there. Knuckles quickly ran up the stairs to the Emerald. He checked and looked all around it to see it wasn't harmed. It was still glowing, working fine. Knuckles was confused. How did the Emerald move? Knuckles felt someone coming and turned around to see Rouge coming. She walked up to the Emerald and touched it.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"What? Don't trust me touching your Emerald? Look, I said I wasn't hear to-" She was interuppted.

"Yo, Rouge!! Behind you!" Sonic shouted.

Rouge quickly backed away while turning around until she was beside Knuckles. Now everyone else down below couldn't really make out who the person was since it was dark out, but the Emerald did give off some light on him. Both Knuckles and Rouge shared a big gasp as they witnessed the person they both have never seen in_ years._

"It's-It's..."

**_To Be Conintued..._**

* * *

**Omg! Someone from the past! And he's trying to steal the Emerald!? Who could it be!? I know, but you guys won't until the next chapter! Ha-ha-ha-ha! The Chaotix will sure be in for a surprize too!!**

**I apologize if I took so long you guys. Please forgive me. I would like to know how I did, so could you guys uh...review? Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello.**

**I'd just like to apologize for my lack of updating. I really was busy and hardly even had any chance of coming here on FF. But it's summer now and I will be updating more sooner. Please forgive me...left you all with a cliffy and nevah continued... **

**Anyways, about the cliffy. I was a bit shocked really! You guys kinda already figured it out! I didn't even think you guys would know who he is, but I guess I was wrong and stupid. Of course you know...you all love Sonic!!**

**The next chapter is going to be the last one. For sure! Onward!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rouge quickly backed away while turning around until she was beside Knuckles. Now everyone else down below couldn't really make out who the person was since it was dark out, but the Emerald did give off some light on him. Both Knuckles and Rouge shared a big gasp as they witnessed the person they both have never seen in years._

_"It's-It's..."_

**_Chapter 4_**

They both couldn't believe it. What is _he_ doing here!? _How_ did he get here!?

He grinned. "Long time no see, Knuckes."

Knuckles frowned. Standing in front of them is a purple anthropomorphic half-wolf, half-weasel hybrid. A competent and sneaky villain obsessed with valuables, jewels and money. He has a white and long-snouted fluffy muzzle with two pointed tufts on each side, along with a white stomach/chest with a notch at the top, green eyes, long slated ears, and a large and pointed, dark blue nose. He wears a large, brown stetson, high-stocking brown and white boots, and brown gloves with metal plates on them. He is Fang the Sniper, also known as Nack the Weasel.

"Fang..."

Fang's grin grew and looked at the emerald. "The Master Emerald. Been awhile since I've seen this baby and now I've came back to take what's mine."

Knuckles quickly took hold of the Emerald. "There's no way I'm letting you take this emerald!" He yelled.

"That's right." Rouge stepped in. "That's my job."

Knuckles glared at her.

Nack kept his smile on and turned over to Rouge. He also seemed to have a huge interest in beautiful women. "Ah! My, my! I would never forget a familiar beautiful face. Rouge the Bat. I've heard so much about you. Best jewel hunter around I hear. Heh, well...that'll change soon."

"Oh I don't think so, loverboy. You can't beat the expert."

Nack raised both his eyebrows in interest. "Expert, eh? Well...there's only one person that can come out to be a_ true_ expert, and that's _me_."

"_You?_" Rouge laughed, which made Nack scrunch his eyebrows together. "I know all about you, Hun. I've watched the way you work, and I have to say... it's not nearly as good as what I do."

"Oh? A stalker? I think someone's in love in me."

Rouge was going to retort, but Knuckles beat her to it. "Alright, enough of this frivolousness!"

"Uh-oh, my sweet. I think someone is jealous of me."

"What?! I am not!"

Nack grinned again and gave a sigh. "Same Ol' Knuckles."

Knuckles shot daggers at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Fang laughed. Knuckles was still as dense as ever. His laughter, though, was cut short by a yell, down from the shrine. "Hey!! What's going on up there?" Vector yelled out. "You guys okay?"

Everyone soon began running up the stairs to Knuckles, Rouge and the intruder. Annoyed, Nack glared at them. Great... looks likes he's out numbered. He stepped back a bit into more darkness and setted his distance from them.

Everyone ran up to Knuckles and Rouge's side. "Are you two okay? What happened?" Amy worriedly asked, waiting for an answer from either one.

"Dandy." Rouge spoke.

"What happened to the intruder? Is he gone?" Tails asked.

"No," Knuckles told him. "He's right there." He pointed. Everyone looked to where he pointed and saw the dark figure hiding in the shadow. Amy and Cream were very frightened and hid in the back of the group.

Sonic took a step closer. "Alright, buddy. We all can see you. Mine as well come out and show yourself to us."

Once said, Fang didn't hesitate to move back into the beautiful, green emerald's glistening light. His face was calm, and he smiled at them all. "Howdy there, partners." he placed his hand at the tip of his stetson, showing that he was greeting them.

Everyone froze and stared wide-eyed at the person in standing in front of them.

"Nack/Fang?!" Everyone yelled out the two different common names that were mostly used.

Fang chuckled. "Those are my names, don't wear them out."

"Nack? Jeez, is sure has been awhile since I've seen you." Sonic laughed. Everyone glared at him.

"Sonic, your sounding as if he's our long-time best friend. Why!" Knuckles asked him.

Amy crossed her hands. "He acts that way towards everyone!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Of course only you would know something like that..."

"Shut up!"

Fang face brightened at the scene.

"How did you get here?" Tails asked suddenly.

"Heh. My air-bike of course!" he turned completely around and moved to the side to show them his flying bike, the Marvelous Queen. "This is my baby right here."

Rouge, Amy, and Espio were the only ones who gave him a weird glare.

"FANG!" Vector began, completely catching his attention. "What are YOU doing here?! I thought I said I never wanted to see your face again!" he barked at him.

"Oh, Vector. I didn't even see you there. Long time no see, eh?"

Vector growled. "I'll still never forget what you did. And for that you'll _never_become apart of the Chaotix ever again!"

Fang scoffed. "As if I want to come back to your dumb ass group again. It was dull anyway."

This seemed to piss off Vector even more. He clamped his teeth together and lifted up his big fists. "Don't talk about our group that way you fagget!!"

"Vector, settle." Espio tried calming down his partner/friend.

"Espio..."

Espio looked over to Nack and frowned. "Fang..."

Nack glared at Charmy with creepy grin that scared him a bit. "Charmles."

"Nackles."

Espio slapped his hand over his face. He always hated it when they said that to each other. Way back when Nack used to be apart of the Chaotix team, Charmy and Fang have always used goofy names to each other, even when in dangerous situations. Mainly used to annoy Espio and also because they enjoyed it. I guess even now that they are no longer friends, but rivals they _still _use it.

"Fang." Tails chipped in suddenly again, trying to look as serious as he can.

Fang stared at him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

Tails lost it and anime fell.

"Alright, alright! Enough with these pointless introductions! Fang!" Vector started again. "I believe I remember telling you that if I ever see your face again I'm gonna have to kick your ass, right?" and before Nack can say anything he spoke again. "Right! Here I come!" Vector snapped all of his fingers together before stomping towards his prey.

Nack smirked. Silently, he reached into the side of his brown belt and pulled out a very powerful, dangerous weapon.

Vector froze as he saw the shiny, white magnum in his hand and was directed towards him. "You were saying?" his smirk turned into a grin as he saw Vector's shocked eyes.

"U-Uh...d-d-did I say I was going to kick your ass? Oh hohoho, I meant that I was uh... g-gonna give you a hug! I-I mean it's been such a long time since I've seen you!! And I really did miss you a whole lot since you've been gone, really!!"

Fang stared at him for a moment. Vector's eyes kept twitching with the look on Fang's face. In a matter of seconds Fang burst out laughing. Vector jumped and quickly ran back to the others and hid behind Espio, much Espio's disappointment.

Everyone could only stare at the slighty-crazed anthropromorphic hybrid. Literally! He has a freaken magnum pointing at all of there heads now!

"Ahahaha...you guys are really somethin'." Nack chuckled. "A part of me is really glad to actually see you guys again," he laughed some more. "haha...but, most of me is_ not._" his face immediately fell into a serious one. "Your only going to be in my way. Back up, _now._"

Everyone did exactly as they were told, except Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles. As soon as the others were back enough, Fang pointed the weapon towards the three who refused to move an inch from the Master Emerald. Fang took a step forward them. "Didn't you three hear me? I said back up!"

Knuckles spread both his hands out and stood in front of the M.E. "No way a little pistol is going to make me move. Your not getting your hands on this emerald!"

"Right there with ya, Knux." Sonic spoke as he, too, stood beside him guarding the Emerald.

Nack's face scrunched up, showing he was clearly pissed off by this. He turned over to Rouge who was looking at Knuckles and Sonic with an un-identified look on her face. An idea immediately flashed through his brain as soon as he set his eyes on her. He smiled again. "What's the matter, Beautiful? Lookin' a bit hesitant over there."

Rouge snapped out of her thoughts and stared over at Nack who was looking right at her with a smile and a slight smirk. She raised one of her thin eyebrows and crossed her hands. "Hesitant? About _what?_"

"Well...I don't see you helping them defend that jewel over there."

"Why should I?"

Knuckles and Sonic glared at her. Oh boy...this doesn't seem good.

"Well...I figured that you would help since your on there side and all..."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "Whoever said that I was even on there side?"

"Rouge..." Knuckles started. "Don't..."

"Oh? So...your not on there side?"

Rouge looked away. "I am most certainly not."

"Don't listen to him, Rouge!" Sonic told her.

"Tell me, Gorgeous. How long have you been going after this emerald?"

Rouge cringed and frowned. "...That's...none of your business."

"Been that long, huh? Well, have I got a proposition for you! Please...join me. With me by your-side, that emerald will be ours in an instant! Think of all the money we'll get from it. We'll be set for life!"

Everyone in the back stared wide-eyed. Surely...Rouge wouldn't...

"Don't listen to him!" Amy called out as everyone else looked with worried eyes. Knuckles could only frown.

Rouge stared back at him for a bit.

Sonic couldn't help but let out a small smile. As soon as he said 'ours' he just_ knew_ Rouge would not accept that. Because Rouge the Bat does not _share_ when it comes to jewels. That's just how she is.

"Well? What do you say, Rouge?"

Rouge's frown deepened. She looked over to Knuckles who seemed to have the same expression on his face. She looked deep into his eyes as he to hers. They both stayed that way for...who know how long! For them at least. It's only been a single minute. And when her facial expression changed completely into a different one, Knuckles closed his eyes knowing exactly what she's going to say next.

"I _accept._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of chapter! The next one is the LAST chapter! Wooo!! Omg, ANOTHER cliffhanger?! **

**Rouge has joined Fang?! What the f-! Why the hell did she do that! And her saying yes obviously took Sonic off guard, too! And made Knuckles all sad...he doesn't want to have to hurt her and now he has no choice...**

**Your probably wondering why she accepted so..._easily._ Well, you will see why in the last chapter. **

**Glad to have finally finished this chapter! Finally get on to the final and last!! And end this already!**

**One more thing before I leave, please review? PWEASE!**


End file.
